kitty love
by sakura2112
Summary: a girl finds a kitten one rainy night and phantom thief Dark is there to bring her home. what can a kitten do to bring two people together? read to find out! sorry the summary sucks, better inside trust me!


It was a stormy night in to town of Azumano and a girl with shoulder length blond hair was walking down the street holding a clear umbrella. (They really

make those! I want one so bad!) She was silently minding her own business when she heard a soft cry. She looked around, her blue eyes sweeping the

ground, trying to locate where it came from. She spotted a brown tattered cardboard box in a small alley. She carefully walked towards the box, trying not to

get her white dress muddy, when suddenly she heard the cry again. It was more of an animal cry than human and it was coming from the box. She peered

into the box and gasped, there inside the box was a helpless black kitten. The kitten, hearing the noise, looked up and stared into her eyes with it's golden

ones. The kitten mewled, pawing the box while standing on its hind legs. The girl smiled and reached down to pick up the kitten without dropping the

umbrella. She whispered softly to the kitten. "It's ok little one, your safe now. I'm going to take you home to warm you up. How does that sound?" she got a

purr for an answer. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a smooth low voice asked from behind her.

Her eyes widened and she turned around finding a man wearing black clothing. "Um…" she took a step back as he took a step forward, her back hit

the wall. "Please don't hurt me, I don't want any trouble." Her blue rimed glasses slid to her nose as she looked to the ground. Suddenly a gentle hand

grasped her chin and made her look up. Her eyes widened as she looked at the boy. He was about 18 with long purple hair and deep purple eyes that held

years of wisdom. He smiled gently at her. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Come on let's get you inside you're soaking wet!" he held out his hand and she

looked at it. She was about to move her hand to reach out but a sudden mewl made her stop. She looked down at the shivering kitten in her arms then

looked back up at the mysterious boy. He had amusement in his eyes as he looked at her. "I… I can't I have to get home to take care of him." She glanced at

the kitten, who snuggled to her chest for warmth. "Let me take you to my home so you both can dry off and warm up. I can't leave a pretty thing like you out

here in the cold rain. It just doesn't sit well in my stomach." She glared at him. "I'm not just some thing that you use and throw away later! I have feelings

and I would appreciate if you would leave me alone." She turned to walk away but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around and saw regret in

his eyes. "I'm sorry for saying something offensive; please allow me to take you home." She looked at him and sighed. "What's your name?" he asked. "Isn't

it rude to ask for someone's name when you don't say yours first?" she replied. He looked surprised then he laughed. "That's right! Where are my manners?

My name is Dark. Your name is?" he smiled at her and bowed. "Fiona" she said simply. "A lovely name for a lovely girl" she blushed. He suddenly turned to her

his hands on her shoulders. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "No" she immediately replied. He chuckled at that. "Sorry, what I meant to say was do you want to

fly?" two black wings sprouted from his back.

She gaped at him in awe. He held out his hand and she took it. Soon they were flying into the rainy night sky. About five minutes later they landed on a

balcony, by then that rain had subsided into a light drizzle. Fiona looked around then turned to look at him. "This isn't my house!" "I know. I took you to mine.

It was the closest and if you and that kitten don't dry off you will both die" "I'm not going in your house. You cannot make me!" he smirked and she stepped

back. Suddenly she was being carried bridal style into the house screaming on the way. "Put me down! I said put me down this instant!" he gently put her on

a bed. "I'm going to find some towels and start the shower you stay here" then Dark left leaving her all alone in the room. She couldn't help but blush as she

watched him walk away. She could see the toned muscles that were hiding behind his tight shirt. Her eyes traveled down to his lower back and down to his

butt. She blushed bright red when he said "Do you like what you see?" she turned and grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at a closing door. She

could hear his laughter in the hallway making her grumble and cross her arms. A sudden screech made her jolt to her senses and she looked down at the

kitten trying to get away from her arms. She quickly loosened them and set the kitten down on the bed. The kitten curled up into a ball near her legs and

purred quietly. Fiona looked around the room and noticed that the walls were a dark blue with a picture on them. She stood up and walked to the wall

looking at the picture. It was Dark with his arms around a 14 year old red headed boy with an embarrassed look on his face and two twin girls smiling in the

background. Well one of them was the shorter haired one was scowling at Dark. She smiled at the picture and turned to the bed. The bed had black silk

covers on it with silk pillows. Suddenly the door opened and Dark walked in with a long black towel and a small white one. She looked questionably at the

small one and he shrugged. "It's for the kitten" "oh" was all she could say. "Well the shower is on, you can go first." He handed her the black towel. Fiona

gratefully took it and walked into the bathroom. She took off her now drenched dress and stepped into the shower. Warm/hot water pounded on her back

taking away all the cold. She washed her hair with shampoo that smelled like vanilla and green tea. (Very good smelling shampoo by the way). She rinsed

and washed her body. Fiona stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She put on her white tank top and underwear because

that was the only thing that was dry. She went back to the room hoping that Dark wasn't in but he was. He was sitting on the bed wearing nothing but black

skinny jeans. She caught a glimpse of his black boxers and blushed. She looked back up and giggled at the sight. Dark had one hand on the bed while the

other was in the air with a small red string in his grasp. The kitten was on his back moving his paws back and forth trying to catch it. Dark turned his head at

her laugh; a small blush formed on his face when he saw what she was wearing. His eyes were traveling up and down her body and lingered at her lips.

Suddenly those lips moved. "Did you find something that you like?" His eyes jerked back hers. He opened his mouth to say something when a meow

interrupted him. He looked down at the small kitten who was staring up at him with a look that said 'play with me!' Fiona chuckled and sat down on the other

side of the kitten. She took the red string from Dark's hand, gently brushing his, and started to wiggle the string in front of the kitten's face. Dark looked at

Fiona for a long time when she looked up. "Yes?" she asked. Her head tilted cutely to the side, making Dark blush. Soon their faces were getting closer and

closer when their lips met. A bolt of pleasure ran down Dark's spine as he deepened the kiss. His hand held her head as her eyes closed. She moaned when

his tongue explored her mouth and she pressed herself closer to him. His arm that was holding them up was around her waist and they crashed onto the

bed. Their legs intertwined with each other and Dark's hand was exploring her body. Soon her shirt was off leaving in her bra and underwear. He turned her

on her back and was hovering over her. His legs were straddling her waist, and his hands on the side of her head. His head was bent over her face looking

into her eyes. "I love you, Fiona". She blushed. "I love you too, even though I just met you." He smiled and captured her lips. The kitten was at the foot of

the bed curled into a ball holding the red string in his small paws. Who knew that a small creature can bring two people together?

Sakura2112: this is a one shot for a new friend of mine and I wanted to thank her for everything that she did. I own nothing except the kitten. Please review!


End file.
